The present invention relates to polymer mixtures containing a first long-chain polymer and a second short-chain polymer wherein the structural parameters of the two polymers are coordinated in such a way that a polymeric material is obtained which is easier to process while being provided with improved mechanical properties and in part also improved thermal properties compared with the first polymer under suitable conditions for producing the polymer mixture as a result of networks being formed by heterocrystallisation.